


It's a Supernatural Life

by superpotterwhorelock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M, Saileen Big Bang (Supernatural), Supernatural - Freeform, Writers of Destiel Discord Weekly Words Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterwhorelock/pseuds/superpotterwhorelock
Summary: This fluff piece takes place in an alternate universe where Cas has been rescued from the Empty and Jack sticks around. After the biggest win of their lives, the boys decide to relax a little and enjoy the holiday season. They engage in multiple activities with multiple other Supernatural characters, doing fun things like baking cookies and decorating trees. This is a feel good piece that I hope you can all enjoy in this holiday season!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, saileen
Kudos: 17





	It's a Supernatural Life

Cas tilted his head quizzically at the TV. “That’s not what Clarence is like, he wouldn’t have done these things.” Dean smiled at him with a sideways glance from his spot next to Cas on the couch. His hand rested gently on Cas’ thigh, right above the knee.   
“Cas, man, it’s just a movie.”  
“I know that, Dean, but I know the actual Clarence and he’s just much more formal than this.” Dean stroked his thumb gently over the fabric of Cas’ jeans, adoring how naively innocent he could be sometimes.  
“Are you sure I’ve never made you watch this movie? It’s a freakin’ classic man.” was all he responded to Castiel’s Clarence quarrels.  
Sam walked into the room carrying popcorn and Dean quickly removed his hand. After they had rescued Cas from the Empty with Jack’s help a few weeks back, he and the angel had been... well, sorta dating. And it’s not that they were hiding it from people-- in fact they told almost everyone so far-- it was just that Dean wasn’t used to being affectionate in front of other people yet, especially his brother. But Castiel didn’t rush him, perfectly content with their private moments.   
“What are you talking about? I thought you hated this movie?” Sam said with a smirk.   
“Yeah,” Cas piled on, “and to be fair, you guys never really celebrated Christmas a lot. This is the first time I’ve even seen you watch this movie.”   
“Well forgive me for wanting a little holiday cheer in here this year! I think we deserve it after all we’ve been through recently!”   
“No judgement, Dean” Eileen winked at him. She had entered behind Sam.  
It was Christmas Eve and Cas was right, this was the first year they were truly fully celebrating. Dean had made a promise to himself that if they could get Cas back, he would never take anything for granted again. The holiday season seemed like a good place to start.  
Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and they were going to Jodie’s to celebrate with her and the girls, along with Bobby. Jack had recently become very good friends with them all. They were enamored with all his new god powers. Alex seemed a little hesitant to believe that he was all of a sudden the new god yet he was still choosing to hangout with all of them, but he assured her that he was still the same Jack, just with more control over the world. It was him that suggested they all get together on the holiday. No one was opposed. In fact, Eileen seemed relieved she wouldn’t have to cook them all Christmas dinner. After moving into the bunker she had become sort of like their mom. Well, not Sam’s . That would’ve been weird. But to the rest of them she became the nurturing one of the group. So yeah, making a whole Christmas dinner by herself seemed like a chore. She did, however, make Thanksgiving dinner. To their credit, Jack and Sam did help. It turned out delicious.  
Sam and Eileen ended up going Black Friday shopping on Thanksgiving night. They left the bunker as Jack and Dean were napping. They both had eaten a large slice of every single pie available and then promptly passed out. Cas was quietly cleaning up the dishes. Bobby had come over for dinner and he was sitting at the table chatting with Cas and drinking a beer. They both raised a hand in farewell to the couple as they exited the bunker, continuing on with their hushed toned conversation. Sam had seen Eileen looking at the ads earlier before dinner and that’s when he asked if she wanted to go. She signed yes and so it was decided. At the local mall, they got a big haul of Christmas presents for everyone and spent quality time together. On the way home they took a detour to see all the houses that had decorated for Christmas, or at least all the ones with the lights still on. At a particularly beautiful house Sam pulled the Impala over. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box containing a beautiful silver Irish trinity knot necklace. He gave it to her in this private moment and even though her eyes were already shining in the glow of the christmas lights they shone more as her eyes filled with tears.   
“I couldn’t wait until Christmas,” he explained.  
“I love it. Thank you.” Eileen said.  
“Eileen,” Sam hesitated. “I love you.”  
Eileen beamed big as more tears filled her eyes. “I love you too, Sam Winchester.” They kissed. 

In the weeks since they had beaten Chuck and gotten Cas back, Dean had never felt better. After Thanksgiving he even went out and got a Christmas tree! He wanted it to be a surprise for everyone so he didn’t take anyone with him to pick it out, but he figured no one would mind because it was the thought of it that counted. Plus, they could all decorate it together. Which is exactly what they did, all touched by the fact that they had their first Christmas tree. Sam and Eileen smiled at each other from either side of the branches as they passed the lights around, circling them around the tree. Cas spent the afternoon making homemade ornaments which he put his final adjustments on while waiting for the lights. Of course, there was a brief moment where disaster struck when Miracle decided to go pee on the ground under the tree, but it was cleaned up quickly and the mood wasn’t brought down. When it looked fully decorated, Dean pulled out a topper he had also picked up while out to get the tree. He had chosen a star instead of an angel, for various reasons, despite his boyfriend being an angel.   
“No offense, Cas.” Dean said sheepishly as he explained his decision. He got a step stool and placed the star gently on top of the tree. They all stood back as Dean went to turn off the lights, attempting to get the full effect of their work. When the lights went off, Jack gasped, his eyes twinkling different colors as he stared at the tree lovingly with his mouth agape. He thought it was maybe the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. Dean walked back up to the others, him and Cas behind everyone else.   
“That’s a damn good tree, Dean.” Cas said to him. In the dark Dean reached out and put his arm around Castiel.   
“Yeah, I think we all did a pretty good job.” He smiled.

In the time since him and Cas had gotten together a lot of firsts happened, which still felt surreal after a 12 year friendship. Like, for example, they held hands for the first time. It happened kind of by accident. Dean was in the kitchen one day with Jack, both eating cereal together. Cas cleared his throat as he walked in. “Dean,”   
The namesake looked up from his bowl.   
“Hey! Cas! Come sit down and have some breakfast.” Dean’s mouth was full as he talked and milk spittle was flying all over the table.   
“I was wondering,” Cas continued, ignoring the breakfast invite, “if you wanted to . . um. . . well I’ve always heard of these people going to ice skate and. . . if you wanted to.” His eyes were looking everywhere but forward.  
Jack looked up, smiling. “That sounds really fun! Can we go tonight? Please!”  
“Oh.” Cas blushed. “I was actually thinking that Dean and I could go . . just us.”   
“Like a date?” Dean asked, his spoon paused halfway to his mouth.  
“Yeah. . . yeah I guess.”   
Dean cleared his throat as he set the spoon down. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, casually tossing it down when he was done. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. That sounds fun, Cas.” He smiled up at the angel.   
That night, it was clear that Dean had never been ice skating before. Castiel never had been either, but he picked it up much more naturally than the Winchester who looked like a baby deer learning to walk, except somehow worse. They moved slowly, but Castiel never rushed him. At one point Dean almost wiped out, grasping desperately for Cas’ arm. Cas’ right hand found Dean’s left, both their arms bent at the elbow. Castiel’s own left hand jerked out to grab Dean’s upper arm to steady him. After Cas removed his left hand from Dean’s bicep and their arms straightened out he kept his right hand in Dean’s. Dean didn’t move to pull away. Neither said anything. It was weird for Dean at first in public, but he got used to it. In fact, it was kind of nice. 

Around the 2nd week of December, Dean called Cas into his room. “Look!” the hunter said. Cas looked around, but didn’t see anything.   
“I don’t see anything, Dean.”   
Dean pointed towards the ceiling.  
“Is that--?” Cas said as he squinted his eyes at the piece hanging down above them.  
“Mistletoe.” Dean finished for him. His tongue quickly ran across his bottom lip as he raised his eyebrows and bounced on his feet in a sort of “what do you think” manner. Cas still looked confused in front of him.   
“There’s a tradition where you kiss whoever you’re under the mistletoe with.” Dean explained.  
“Oh.” Cas looked at the ground, trying to hide his blush. This wouldn’t have been their first kiss. (That one was when they had gotten him out of the Empty and Dean had been so happy that he was sobbing and crying at the time as he hugged Cas hello and did it without even thinking. It was glorious), but it was still so unbelievable and so new to Castiel that he got nervous every time. Dean reached out gently as he stepped towards Cas, cupping his face in his hands. It was a light kiss, but it was still beautiful. Dean smiled against him and said “Can’t believe you’ve never heard of mistletoe, angel.” He seemed to realize what he said only after it had come out and he stepped back, trying to correct himself. He’d never called Cas angel before.   
Seeing Dean becoming flustered, Cas reached out and found his hands, trying to reassure him. “Dean . . . It’s okay. I liked it.”   
“Yeah?” Dean grinned hesitantly.  
“Yeah.” Cas smiled back.   
He still didn’t use the pet name much after that, but he left the mistletoe up, just in case someone happened to walk under it with him. It just so happened Miracle ended up getting most of the kisses, but no one seemed to mind much, especially Miracle himself.

Fully embracing the season, and seemingly trying to make up for all the lost years they spent without celebrating, they went over Charlie’s house to make Christmas cookies, getting to meet Stevie. She had all the stuff they needed to have a fully cookie baking session set out for them when they got there. Sam raised an eyebrow to Eileen over the table while he inspected the various shapes of cookie cutters they had available. They ranged from your typical gingerbread man shape to more. . . interesting ones like a cthulhu, a video game controller, and a sword. Dean couldn’t even contain his glee, not even trying to hide his nerdy side anymore and instead having too much fun.   
When the first batch of cookies came out of the oven, the real fun began. Jack frosted each cookie carefully and with such care, making them all look beautiful. Meanwhile Charlie and Stevie got more frosting on each other’s faces as opposed to the cookies, chasing each other around the house with fingers full of the icing dyed different colors. Laughter followed them the whole way. Christmas music was playing throughout the kitchen as well. At one point “Feliz Navidad” came on and Dean let a whoop, turning it up. “I love this one” he exclaimed and then proceeded to sing the spanish tune. It made Castiel inexplicably happy. He stood very close to Dean, shoulders almost touching if not for the impracticality it caused while decorating. He decorated every cookie that was unfrosted in front of him, but he was more of a casual decorator. He was more content just being there with their friends. With Dean. Eventually, there were no more plain cookies. They took a vote in the end over who was the best decorator. Turns out Eileen had a hidden talent (despite Jack’s painstaking effort, it was decided he uses too many sprinkles) and won the appraisal of the cookie decorating group that night.  
One day, about a week and a half before Christmas, it snowed pretty heavily. Eileen made hot chocolate for her, Cas, and Jack, while Sam and Dean drank tea and coffee respectively. Sam was settling down, perfectly content with just staying inside all day, when his phone rang. “It’s Garth.” Sam said aloud, confusion in his voice.   
“Hm, wonder what he wants.” Dean said from across the table as he took a sip of his drink.   
“Hey. Garth.” Sam answered. The rest of the group could hear the muffled response of Garth. Cas was translating for Eileen.  
“Hi Sam. Are you guys busy? I think you should see this.” His voice sounded somber.  
“No, yeah, Dean and I will be right over.”  
“I think you should bring everyone.”   
The tone of the conversation caused all the hunters to hurry and get ready, abandoning their hot drinks at the kitchen table. By the time they arrived at Garth and Bess’ house they had come up with a lot of theories as to what could have happened. They were all wrong. When they pulled up, they all stepped out of the car incredulously. In front of the Fitzgerald house was one of the tallest snowmen they had ever seen.   
“What the hell,” Dean whispered to himself.   
“Merry Christmas!” Garth greeted them, stepping out from behind the snowman.   
“You too, Garth.” Sam said as he hugged the tiny man, his eyes never leaving the snow creature. Garth went down the line and hugged each and every one of them. Gertie ran up and hugged her dad’s leg. “Daddy, look!” she said “It’s almost as tall as him!” She pointed at Sam who smiled.   
“Almost, baby. Go get your brothers. They were so excited to show everyone this.” he said, turning his attention back to the group.   
“Is this what you called us for?” Dean asked. His voice wasn’t accusatory, just curious.   
Cas was walking up to the snowman and circling it, a curious look on his face.   
“Yeah, it is! But look at this thing. Couldn’t keep that to ourselves!” Three little kids ran up, with Bess right behind them.  
“C’mon, Sam, keep up!” They tripped over themselves trying to race through the deep snow. Immediately they were drawn right to Jack.   
“Is this your snowman?” Jack questioned.   
“Yes.” said Castiel Fitzgerald in a shy voice.  
“It’s amazing! Seems like it was good snow for building snow people right?”  
“Yeah. it’s perfect!” chirped Gertie.   
Jack winked at them all. “Should we try and build an even bigger one?” All the kids jumped, shouting their excitement at the prospect, and they ran off with the new god as Bess said hello to everyone. Eventually her and Eileen headed towards the house, Bess signing that Eileen just *must* see the new bathroom renovations. The other four men stood around in a group chatting. The cold didn’t seem to bother them much. That is until a snowball hit Dean square in the back.   
He turned around, “Hey! What the hell?!”   
He looked and found Jack quickly ducking his head back behind the snowman, children’s giggles clearly audible. Sam himself could barely stifle his laughter, despite seeing his brother clearly about to lose his temper. Dean turned back around with a pissed off look on his face and was about to complain before Cas touched his arm gently.   
“Dean, they’re just having fun. They’re kids in the snow.” the anger had melted right off Dean’s face at Cas’ touch, and softened further once he had calmed down and understood. Without saying anything, he bent down and made a snowball of his own, trying to sneak and throw it at Jack. It wasn’t long before a full blown snowball war broke out, all the men borrowing gloves from Garth. Laughter and screams filled the yard. At one point Dean, with a smile plastered to his face, yelled and pointed for them all to stay away from Baby. They ran and threw and laughed some more and made so much noise that it wasn’t long until Bess and Eileen came out, immediately getting recruited into the war. After an hour or two they all went in for more hot cocoa. The snow had melted in their hair, making it all tangly. Their cheeks and noses were all rosy. But all their hearts were so warm.   
A day after, that somehow magical snow still sticking around, a knock came at the bunker door. Jodie’s girls stood there. Jodie and Donna were behind all of them.   
“Hey, we were wondering if Jack wanted to go sledding with us.” Kaia asked as Dean answered the door. Claire was next to her looking at the ground and shuffling her feet.  
“You’re going sledding?” Dean asked Claire directly; he couldn’t help but tease her whenever he saw her. She looked up and scowled at him.  
“Shut up.” was her only response.   
“It was perfect weather for it so we all wanted to take a break and do something fun!” Patience explained, Alex nodding eagerly next to her.   
“I hope you don’t mind we showed up without calling” Jodie smiled apologetically from the back.  
Dean invited them all in and went to find Jack. Of course he wanted to, so all the young kids left, leaving Jodie and Donna behind. Donna was holding a box.   
“We brought a gingerbread house in case you guys wanted to do it!” she said sweetly.  
“We also brought this in the much more likely case you wanted to drink.” Jodie held up a bottle of whiskey, raising her eyebrow at Dean. Sam, Eileen, and Cas joined the fun. The adults spent the afternoon getting drunk together and making the worst gingerbread house the world may have ever seen. That was how the kids found them when they got back from sledding.

Despite all the fun they were having in those weeks leading up to Christmas, they still hunted in between everything. It was just more local and didn’t seem to be as pressing as an issue for Dean. He still wanted to save people, but there was no longer the stir crazy desire to live recklessly. So they hunted when they thought necessary and relaxed when not. There was one day the brothers went out on a hunt on their own and left everyone else at the house, just like old times. Their target was a nest of these kidnapper vampires with creepy clown masks on. Right before they got out of the car at the nest, Dean leaned over Sam and opened the glove compartment. From it he pulled out two santa hats.   
“Dean?” Sam asked. “What are those?”  
“These,” Dean said, fixing the hat securely on his head. “Are our new hunting gear for this season!” He was smiling so big that Sam didn’t even bother to argue, just placed it on his own head. He felt silly the whole entire time they took the vamps down, but he just couldn’t crush Dean’s spirits when he’d never seen him so happy for so long before. Luckily, it was an easy case and all the monsters were taken down pretty quickly so he didn’t have to wear it very long. He removed it as they got in the car.   
“Easy case, in and out!” Dean said as he closed his car door, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He turned on the radio and Sam silently breathed a sigh of relief that Dean’s holiday cheer didn’t extend to Christmas music.  
Speaking of Christmas music, there were a couple days where Jack was insistent on trying to get together a group to go caroling. Every day for a week he hinted at it. It was shot down every time by all adults in the family. Even Dean knew that his Christmas spirit did not extend that far.   
A couple days before Christmas Eve, Eileen was trying to teach Sam how to properly wrap a present. They had most of the gifts they had bought scattered across the table, some wrapped, some unwrapped. Sam had claimed he was pretty good at wrapping, but Eileen had her standards. When she first tried to help him, he insisted he had it. She leaned back with a hand on her hip watching as he attempted to wrap a present. “Pretty good, but not great.” Eileen said when he had finished. “Here, let me show you.” As she was teaching him, Dean walked by the room. He backed up after passing the doorway and swung his way in. “What’s going on here?” he asked.  
“Eileen’s teaching me how to wrap a present.” Sam said.  
“Oh. Nah, that’s what bags are for.” But Dean stuck around to watch.   
A few moments later, Cas walked in looking for Dean. He forgot what he was going to ask when he saw the brothers staring intently at Eileen’s hands, her back to Cas.   
“What’s happening?” Cas asked, his head tilted as he walked forward.   
“Eileen is teaching us how to wrap presents.” Dean leaned in and whispered, his arms crossed, his eyes never leaving the project.   
“Oh, I know how to do that,” Cas said.   
“Here then,” Eileen handed him a box. “Try this one.”  
When Cas finished, the others stood staring at it, not sure how to respond. What had been a rectangular box had ended up looking like something with ten sides while wrapped. The corners of the wrapping paper were all bent and torn and wrinkled.  
Soon, all three boys stood watching eagerly watching as Eileen continued her wrapping lesson.   
Jack walked into the room and raised a hand to the four backs facing him. “Hello!” he said with a smile. Sam mouthed to Eileen “Jack.”  
Eileen panicked and quickly tried to hide her work.  
“These presents are for him” Sam explained to the other two.   
All four adults quickly turned around at the same time, Eileen with her hands behind her back, and smiled suspiciously at the younger one.   
“What’s up, guys.”   
“Adult stuff.” Dean said at the same time as Cas, Sam, and Eileen said their own version. There was a “nothing”, a “don’t worry about it”, and an “uhhh” mixed in with Dean’s word.   
Smooth, Dean thought to himself.   
“Oh. Okay.” Jack shrugged as if he hadn’t a care in the world and turned around and walked out. The four of them had breathed a sigh.

Yeah, it was a pretty good holiday season. Dean smiled to himself, thinking of the memories as he looked around. His brother sat in the recliner chair, Elaine strewn across his lap, arms around his neck and head resting on his shoulders, Jack laid stomach down on the floor, legs up and crossed in the air and his head resting on his interwoven fingers-- he had wandered in at some point after handing everyone homemade Christmas cards made from construction paper. And Cas. Cas sat next to him on the couch, close. They were all absorbed with the movie that was about to end.  
“Teacher says ‘every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings!’”   
Cas’ raised his eyebrows and tried to hide a scoff.

“Well that’s just not true at all.”

Dean laughed heartily and got so caught up in the moment that he leaned over and kissed Cas’ cheek.  
“Merry Christmas, angel.”


End file.
